Finally, I Meet You!
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun Tenten menantinya, menanti kedatangannya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang ia dambakan. Tapi sayang, pertemuannya bisa dibilang cukup menyebalkan. Yah, dia ketahuan menyukai lelaki itu lewat buku diarynya./"Ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Mengaku saja!"/"In your dream, Hyuuga!"/"Sepertinya itu bukan di dalam mimpiku karena..."/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally, I Meet You! © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP TAP TAP…

Dengan tergesa-gesa, seorang gadis bercepol dua ini berjalan dengan langkah cepat setelah mengambil kopernya di bagasi. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus sampai di Konoha sebelum larut malam agar bisa makan makam bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bukan apa-apa, dia juga tak mau mengecewakan ibunya yang sudah repot-repot memasak banyak demi kedatangannya. Selain itu, ia juga sudah merindukan keluarganya. Sudah terhitung satu minggu sejak kepergiannya ke Korea untuk liburan, wajar saja jika gadis cantik ini amat merindukan hangatnya suasana keluarga. Salahkan saja jadwal penerbangan yang seringkali delay dan kali ini tidak dapat ditolerir lagi, delay 4 jam!

Langkahnya masih stabil, barang bawaannya juga masih terbawa dengan rapi, tas selempang bertengger di pundak kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menggeret koper hitam. Namun semua itu hancur begitu saja saat Tenten tak sengaja**–**

BRAK

–menabrak salah seorang yang berjalan di depannya. Salahkan saja Tenten, dia berjalan tanpa melihat depan. Ia lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tenten jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya di lantai. Tapi untunglah, Tenten sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkan insiden ini. Dia sendiri juga merasa bersalah. Jadi, dengan cepat ia segera memunguti barang bawaannya yang terkapar di lantai. Sedangkan yang ditabrak juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, _gomen_." ucap Tenten kepada lelaki yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tanpa menoleh, pasalnya ia masih sibuk memasang baterai ponselnya yang sempat terlepas. Sementara itu yang diajak bicara juga masih berkutat dengan barang bawaannya.

Dengan pertimbangan yang belum matang, Tenten segera melesat pergi untuk meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda setelah merasa tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari lelaki yang ia tabrak tadi.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kunjunganmu di Korea, Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Matsu pada putri kesayangannya setelah makan malam sudah selesai.

"Hmm, menyenangkan." jawab Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Tapi tinggal di Tokyo jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Matsu tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Oh ya, apa Tenten membawakan Kaa-_san_ oleh-oleh?"

"Tentu saja, Tenten membelikan Kaa-_san_ pernak-pernik khas Korea dan juga syal untuk Tou-_san_." jawab Tenten cepat. Detik berikutnya Tenten melengos masuk ke kamarnya lalu mencari kopernya. Lark dan Matsu hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan menatap punggung anaknya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Memang sejak kepulangannya Tenten belum sempat merapikan pakaian yang ada di kopernya karena ia sendiri sudah disibukkan dengan makan malamnya bersama keluarga. Setelah ia menemukan koper hitam miliknya yang ia taruh di sudut ruangan, dia membuka koper itu dengan pelan.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat Tenten melihat isi koper itu. Isi koper itu amat sangat asing bagi Tenten. Koper ini berisi pakaian-pakaian dengan warna gelap yang Tenten yakini adalah milik laki-laki, bukan miliknya.

"Astaga! Koper siapa ini?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa. Sejurus kemudian Tenten menerawang, mengingat kejadian yang memungkinkan kopernya jadi tidak ada.

"_Baka_! Pasti koperku tertukar saat menabrak laki-laki tadi." rutuk Tenten seraya menepuk jidatnya. Tenten mencoba menggeledah koper itu tapi tetap tak ditemukan satu pun identitas si pemilik.

Kalau saja ketemu, Tenten pasti sudah mendatangi rumah sang pemilik untuk meminta kembali kopernya sekaligus menyumpah serapahi orang itu. Demi apapun dia akan menampar bolak-balik wajah orang yang membawa pergi kopernya itu tanpa ampun jika kopernya tak kembali dengan keadaan utuh.

Huh, rasanya ia ingin mencincang laki-laki itu lalu ia jadikan sate dan dipanggang di atas peman–

Ah, stop! Kenapa ia malah jadi sosok yang cukup kanibal di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kami-_sama_, bagaimana ini? Kenanganku bersamanya…" ucap Tenten terdengar parau. Bulir-bulir air sudah siap meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"Tenten-_chan_, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mastu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Tenten yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan kecemasan.

"_Hiks_… Kaa-_san_, koperku tertukar. Kenanganku dengan Neji, _hiks_…" ucap Tenten di sela isakannya. Dia kemudian menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Tenanglah Tenten-_chan_, coba ceritakan pada Kaa-_san_." ujar Matsu seraya mengelus punggung Tenten.

Tenten menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian menceritakan awal mula kopernya itu bisa tertukar. Ibunya yang mendengar keluh kesah Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik Tenten-_chan_ tidur. Besok Kaa-_san_ akan menemanimu mencari koper itu." ujar Matsu sambil merebahkan tubuh Tenten dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ada.

"Tapi, kaa-_san_," elak Tenten.

"Percaya pada Kaa-_san_, kopermu pasti ketemu." ucap Matsu meyakinkan seraya mencium kening Tenten.

"Ng, baiklah. _Oyasumi_."

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda beriris _amethyst_ dan bersurai coklat panjang tengah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang terletak di Konoha. Ini memang sudah jadi rencananya, sementara ini ia akan menginap di hotel dan jika esok datang ia akan mulai mencari apa yang hilang dari dirinya.

Setelah memesan kamar, pemuda itu menggunakan lift untuk mencapai kamarnya karena kebetulan kamarnya terletak di lantai empat. Sesampainya di kamar hotel yang ia pesan, dia merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat. Rasa lelah yang melanda sejak penerbangannya dari London memang sangat mengusiknya. Namun ia benar-benar lega akhirnya bisa mendarat di Tokyo, setidaknya setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga corp dan menunda penerbangannya selama 2 bulan lebih. Semoga ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untuk pencariannya.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan dirinya, Neji beranjak dari kegiatan rebahannya untuk membersihkan diri. Dia membuka koper untuk mengambil handuknya.

"Cih, apa ini?" tanyanya keheranan melihat isi koper yang sangat tak ia kenali. Koper yang memuat banyak pakaian perempuan dan pernak-pernik yang ia yakini adalah pernak-pernik khas Korea.

"Pasti koperku tertukar saat menabrak gadis tadi." gumam Neji mantap, ia yakin memang itulah yang terjadi. Ia pun tak merasa aneh, karena orang memang bisa saja memiliki koper dengan model, warna, dan ukuran yang sama. Apalagi hitam, warna hitam itu sangat dominan.

Seketika rasa lega di hatinya hilang memudar, digantikan dengan rasa gundah dan gelisah yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Sepertinya ia harus menarik pemikirannya yang mengatakan pencariannya bisa berjalan lancar. Benar-benar tidak, insiden ini bahkan bisa menghambat kegiatan pencariannya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Neji segera menggeledah koper itu, bermaksud mencari identitas pemilik. Tapi ia tak menemukannya, ia hanya menemukan buku kecil berwarna coklat yang ia ketahui adalah buku harian. Dengan didorong rasa penasaran dan keinginan untuk lolos dari masalah, Neji membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

Sama seperti buku harian pada umunya, ia menemukan tulisan tangan yang ia perkirakan ditulis oleh bocah sekolah dasar, itu bisa dilihat dari tulisan yang tak terlalu rapi.

_12 Juli 2004_

_Dear diary, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk Konoha Elementary School. Itu karena aku memang murid pindahan. Dan pertama kali masuk sekolah aku punya satu teman, dia sangat baik padaku. Bahkan, saat aku lupa membawa bekal, ia mau berbagi bekalnya padaku. Hanya saja, aku bingung saat ia terlihat kesulitan membuka bekalnya. Setelah aku bertanya, ternyata dia tak bisa melihat. Sahabatku, aku berjanji akan menjadi mata untukmu._

_19 September 2004_

_Dear diary, sudah cukup lama aku tak bercerita padamu. Diary, hari ini aku terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga mengelilingi lapangan. Aku menangis karena aku merasakan kakiku sakit, tapi kemudian aku ditolong oleh teman laki-lakiku. Walaupun dia tak bisa melihat, tapi dia tetap berusaha menolongku. Berbeda dengan teman yang lainnya, mereka bahkan tak peduli melihatku menangis kesakitan. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya._

_30 September 2004_

_Dear diary, aku kesal sekali. Aku melihat perempuan pirang yang makan bekal bersama sahabatku. Dia merebut sahabatku dan aku tidak suka. Tiap kali istirahat, dia selalu lebih dulu mendekati jadi tidak pernah bermain dengannya lagi. Aku sedih, diary._

_3 Oktober 2004_

_Dear diary, hari ini aku sedih sekali. Nilai ulanganku jelek. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat nilai seperti ini. Beberapa teman sekelas mengejekku, hanya saja sahabatku tidak. Dia malah menyemangatiku dan menasehatiku agar aku rajin belajar. Oh diary, dia seperti malaikat untukku._

_21 November 2004_

_Dear diary, aku sangat senang. Aku ditraktir makan es krim oleh sahabatku. Tentu saja aku tidak menolaknya. Apa kau tahu diary apa yang membuatnya mau membelikanku es krim? Ya, itu karena aku mendapat nilai ulangan yang baik._

_15 Desember 2004_

_Dear diary, hari ini adalah hari penerimaan rapor untuk kenaikan kelas. Tak kusangka, ternyata nilai raporku bagus juga. Dan karena nilaiku yang bagus, aku diajak liburan oleh kaa-san dan tou-san. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya._

_31 Desember 2004_

_Dear diary, aku benar-benar sedih dan kecewa. Sepulang liburan ini, aku mendapat surat dari sahabatku, dalam surat itu dia mengatakan harus pindah ke Singapura. Tentu saja aku sedih, di hari terakhirnya di Jepang saja ia tetap tak menemuiku. Dan ia juga tak mengatakan padaku alasan apa yang membuatnya harus pergi mendadak seperti ini. Hanya satu yang kutahu, dia berjanji akan kembali ke Jepang lagi._

_4 Januari 2005_

_Dear diary, ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di kelas 5. Aku punya teman baru, Ino namanya. Dia murid pindahan dari Kota Amegakure. Bisa juga dibilang ia adalah murid pengganti sahabatku. Aku senang berteman dengannya, tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih senang jika sahabatku tetap ada di sini, bersamaku._

_31 Desember 2006_

_Dear diary, sudah setahun sejak kepergiannya ke Singapura. Aku merindukannya. Setiap aku mengingatnya itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Bahkan tahun barupun rasanya tak ada yang spesial kuinginkan hanyalah kedatangannya. Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak bisa menolaknya, bahkan jika aku ingin sekalipun. Apa benar ini yang namanya, cinta? Benarkan aku mencintainya?_

_31 Desember 2007_

_Dear diary, 2 tahun telah berlalu. Aku kesepian. Tak ada lagi orang yang pengertian sepertinya. Seringkali aku bermimpi tentangnya. Jelas saja, itu pasti karena aku merindukannya. Aku masih menunggunya, dia berjanji padaku akan kembali. Aku yakin dia takkan mengingkari janjinya. Betapa inginnya aku agar dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Kini aku sadar, aku bukan hanya merindukannya, tapi aku juga mencintainya dan meninginkannya._

Neji mendelik tak percaya membaca buku harian itu, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Memastikan bahwa yang ia baca baru saja adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi.

Dia membalikkan lembar demi lembar sampai ia menemukan selembar foto yang terselip di buku itu, memuat dua bocah berbeda gender yang satu diantaranya adalah perempuan kecil bercepol dua yang manis, sedang satunya lagi adalah laki-laki kecil berambut coklat panjang. Mereka tampak sedang menikmati es krim berdua.

Neji mengamati sejenak, foto bocah laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja dalam keadaan kecil dan rambut yang lebih panjang. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga ini semakin dibuat tidak percaya dengan fakta-fakta yang ada. Dia sampai di halaman belakang, ditemukannya segelintir alamat yang ia yakini adalah alamat si pemilik.

"Aku kembali untukmu…"

**.**

Suara gemuruh hujan yang menyatu dengan genting terdengar dengan nyaringnya, mengusik tidur Tenten. Hari sudah hampir pagi, tapi hujan belum juga reda. Bahkan malah semakin deras saja, belum lagi awan pekat yang menyelimuti angkasa seakan tak akan membiarkan matahari menampakkan wujudnya. Perlahan Tenten membuka matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

'Hujan, temanilah hatiku yang menangis.' batin Tenten sedih. Tidurnya malam ini memang tidak nyenyak, berkali-kali dia terbangun. Ia resah, gelisah, cemas, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu membentuk suasana hati yang tak menentu.

Tenten beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri tepat di depan cermin di kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya berantakan, padangannya sayu, matanya bengkak dan berair. Tapi tetap saja semua itu tak bisa menyembunyikan aura cantik yang menguar darinya.

Tenten masih setia memandang lurus cermin yang terletak tepat di hadapannya, semua itu dilakukannya sampai terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

TOK TOK TOK…

'Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?' tanya Tenten heran. Pasalnya, ini terlalu pagi untuk menerima tamu. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, lagipula di luar juga sedang hujan deras.

TOK TOK TOK…

Suara pintu yang diketuk masih saja terdengar di telinga Tenten. Dia berpikir pasti tak ada yang membukakan pintu karena baik Tou-_san_ atau Kaa-_san_nya juga belum ada yang terbangun.

TOK TOK TOK...

Baiklah, Tenten mulai jengah. Yang kini ada di pikirannya adalah orang yang bertamu ini punya kepentingan yang mendesak entah pada siapa sampai rela bertamu sepagi ini. Dengan langkah gontai Tenten berjalan ke ruang depan, bermaksud membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

Tenten menatap sosok tamu itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ditemukannya sosok lelaki bertubuh proporsional, wajah yang err– tampan, dan berambut coklat panjang. Laki-laki itu memakai celana hitam panjang yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih serta– tunggu, coklat panjang?

"Tenten," panggil laki-laki itu seraya menatap lurus Tenten.

'Suara itu… Benarkah?' pikir Tenten.

"…"

"_Finally, I meet you_!" ucap Neji lega.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tenten ketus.

"Kau tak ingat aku?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Neji malah balik bertanya.

Tenten memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."

"Tenten, tatap mataku. Aku Neji." pinta Neji kemudian memegang kedua bahu Tenten, memaksa gadis bercepol dua itu menatap iris _emathyst_-nya.

"Bukan, kau bukan Neji!" elak Tenten seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki itu. Dia terlalu takut, takut jika semua itu benar. Benar bahwa Neji meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar.

"Percayalah, Tenten. Ini aku, aku kembali." ucap Neji berusaha membuat Tenten percaya. Tenten menarap tajam iris _amethyst_ Neji, iris itu… iris yang tega membiarkannya berjalan sendirian. Iris yang tak berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu, hanya saja iris seputih kapas itu sudah bisa melihat indahnya dunia.

Seketika Tenten membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau jahat, Neji, _hiks_… kau jahat!" maki Tenten sembari memukul dada bidang Neji. Sedangkan air matanya mulai menetes mengalir di pipinya. "Bodoh! Kemana saja kau, brengsek! Untuk apa kau kembali ke sini lagi?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, Hime? Aku akan kembali padamu."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Tenten dengan nada parau yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak mengatakan padamu. Aku pergi ke Singapura untuk operasi mata. Dan setelah aku bisa melihat, Hyuuga corp mengalami masalah. Ayahku memintaku untuk turun tangan dalam mengangani masalah ini. Karena itu aku melakukan penerbangan ke London. Sudah lama aku ingin kembali ke Jepang setelah Hyuuga corp sudah stabil, tapi aku belum mempunyai waktu luang." jelas Neji dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa mendadak Neji menjadi lelaki yang banyak bicara.

Neji menghela napas panjang. "Tujuanku yang hanya ingin melakukan operasi mata menjadi semakin luas. Dan kini aku menjadi penerus Hyuuga corp karena, ayahku meninggal." lanjut Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar sedih, tatapannya juga terlihat sendu.

Sementara Tenten yang mendengar penjelasan Neji terlihat tertegun. 'Begitukah?'

"…"

"…"

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya suara gemericik hujan yang jelas terdengar.

"Apa kau tahu, aku melakukan operasi mata hanya untukmu. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu, wajah yang selalu menemaniku seharian, wajah yang selalu berada di sampingku, wajah yang bersedia mengakui keberadaanku. Aku penasaran dengan sosok yang selalu setia padaku walaupun dia tahu aku tak bisa melihat apapun." ungkap Neji mampu membuat Tenten terperangah.

"Dan apa kau tahu yang terlintas di benakku saat ini?" tanya Neji kemudian menarik dagu Tenten agar mendongak.

Tenten menggeleng, "Hm, apa?"

"_Flawless_."

"Eh?"

"Kau cantik sekali, Tenten. Saat aku buta aku selalu membayang-bayangkan wajahmu, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kau secantik ini." puji Neji dan segera membuat rona merah di wajah Tenten.

Detik berikutnya, Neji mencium kening Tenten dengan lembut. Sedangkan Tenten sendiri menikmati saat-saat ketika Neji menciumnya. Keduanya menikmati ciumannya sampai Neji melepaskan ciuman hangatnya itu.

"Neji-_kun_, maaf aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu. Aku tak tahu, sungguh. Dan soal ayahmu, aku turut berduka."

Neji mengangguk menanggapinya kemudian kembali berucap, "Kau menyukaiku?"

BLUSH

Tenten memicingkan matanya. "Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Mengaku saja!" selidik Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Tenten.

"_In your dream_, Hyuuga!" balas Tenten terlihat meremehkan seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan di dalam mimpiku karena aku sudah membaca ini." ucap Neji penuh kemenangan kemudian memamerkan buku berwarna coklat pada Tenten.

DEG

Tenten membelalakkan matanya kaget, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. 'Bagaimana bisa? Jadi, koperku tertukar dengan koper Neji? Oh, benar-benar mimpi buruk.'

"Menginginkanku jadi milikmu? _Of course, baby. I love you too._"

Baiklah, Tenten. Setelah kau tahu bahwa yang membawa pergi kopermu itu adalah orang yang kau cintai, masihkah kau berpikir akan menggampar bolak-balik wajahnya?

.

.

.

I've been travelling across the world looking for you and now that I found you.

.

.

.

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers, ini fic pertamaku dengan pair Neji-Tenten. Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic Neji-Tenten walaupun hasilnya jauh dari sempurna. Oh ya, Neji itu buta tp tetep sekolah ya. Author pede aja bikin gitu soalnya nonton That Winter The Wind Blows itu Oh Young buta tp juga sekolah :D #curhat. Hehe, gimana pendapatnya? Maaf kalok feelnya bener-bener ga ngena dan cuma datar-datar aja. Abis ni otak gabisa diajak berinsipirasi sih._. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan fic mendatang :D**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards, **

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
